


Why Do You Care?

by wakawakatoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other, POV Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakawakatoshi/pseuds/wakawakatoshi
Summary: I wipe away the sentimental tears, and take my phone out of my pocket just as it began to pour. The sky began to cry. It wasn't a normal cry. It was angry. Like the earth knew I should get better than this, and the earth was completely right.A short story where Oikawa uses Ushijima as a source of happiness.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 23





	Why Do You Care?

They say _lilies_ are the flower of _sadness_. If so, I hope those are the flowers they use to bury me when I die. It's not like _I want to die_. No. I just...don't know how much more I can take.

You see, I'm just like every ordinary teenager out there. Okay, not every teenager, but I still feel the same things they do. I'm in love with my best friend, and have been for years.

Listen, I know you're probably like- 'Well just confess to him already.' That's the problem. I **can't** do that. He **doesn't** like me. I know he doesn't. He's **not** gay like I am. I know he isn't. I've dropped so many hints to him over the years, yet he hasn't noticed my true feelings for him.

**_Iwaizumi Hajime is truly an idio_** t. I wish he could be my idiot though. A small sigh escapes past my lips as I looked up at the sky. It seemed so dull and dark. It was almost as if the sky was crying with me.

At least Iwaizumi is happy. He finally got what he wanted. A beautiful girlfriend, and an amazing life. He's got everything, and I've got nothing. I mean, I realized what I was doing this entire time. I helped him confess to the girl. I suggested the place they should go on their first date.

I hadn't expected it to last though. I expected her to reject him, or tell him it wouldn't work out after the first date. I expected to be there for Iwaizumi when he was at his lowest, and then have Iwaizumi realize he's in love with me. But this isn't some stupid romance novel. This is real life, and there are no happy endings. At least not for me.

I wipe away the sentimental tears, and take my phone out of my pocket just as it began to pour. The sky began to cry. It wasn't a normal cry. It was angry. Like the earth knew I should get better than this, and the earth was completely right.

I then realized I don't have an umbrella, and it seems my phone is dead. Great. Just great. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

I began to walk towards the exit of the park. I don't feel like running. I'm tired. Plus, I'll be soaked by the time I get home either way, so running isn't going to help. Not like I really want to go home either. Iwa-chan is probably there since I skipped practice today. At least, maybe he is. He might be with his stupid girlfriend.

He's been pushing me away ever since they been together. I'm just a third wheel. She sits with us at lunch time when it used to be just me and Iwa-chan, she comes to our practices now, and she even walks home with us. I can't take it anymore. I hate this feeling. I hate love. I wish I never felt this way about him. I hate Iwaizumi Hajime.

My head lowered, and my hands balled into fists. Hot tears ran down my face. It was different than the cold rain that hit my skin. It's freezing. I want to feel warm. I need someone to hold me. Anyone. Please.

"Oikawa?" A deep voice spoke up. Who was it? I don't know. Are they behind me? In front of me? I'm too far gone to tell. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. They were in front of me. Blocking my path, but they had an umbrella. They were holding it over me. I instantly felt warm. I was succumbed by body heat.

I still don't know who it is. My vision is too blurry to tell, and my head is spinning. I grip onto the strangers hoodie. The material was soft. It felt warm. He was warm. Who was this? I leaned into the strangers musclar build, enjoying the warmth while it lasted.

"P-Please.." I began to cry harder, choking on my tears. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. I could only stand here in the strong arms of a stranger. It felt comforting in a way. Whoever this was seemed to be a nice person, and he was grateful for them.

The stranger rubs my back. "Shh...it's okay. Why don't you come with me? I'll get you some warm clothes, and something to eat if you want, okay?" I nod slowly in agreement. I don't care where this person takes me. As long as I can get out of the rain, and stop thinking about Iwa-chan.

The stranger leads the both of us off to wherever this unknown location is. My crying seems to have died down by the time we arrived to the building. It seemed to be a dormitory. I blink away the left over tears to regain my sight.

**Shiratorizawa's boys dormitory**.

I quickly looked over to my side to see **HIM**. Tall, muscular, olive-brown hair, matching eyes, and a stoic face. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Why did he help me? You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters. I need to erase all feelings.

I follow the male inside the building, and allow him to lead me to wherever. I'm assuming we are going to his room. Which it seems I am correct. He opened the door, and allows me to go inside first. "Tendou isn't here right now. He is with Goshiki, so it's just us two. Don't worry." I nod slowly and shiver. The room is cold, very cold.

"I'll give you some of my clothes to borrow. You don't want to catch a cold. Give me a moment." I watch him as he moved over to a dresser. I still don't feel like speaking, and at this point have accepted this situation. It seemed Ushijima actually cared. He hadn't mentioned that I should join Shiratorizawa or anything like that yet. Maybe there was more to Ushijima than I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ushijima in front of me again, holding clothes. "Here, take these. You can go change in the bathroom if you'd like. It's right over there." He pointed to a door that wasn't that far from us.

"Thank you," I spoke softly and made my way over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I place the dry clothes down next to the sink, and look at myself in the mirror. _Hideous_. I'm hideous. My skin is blotchy, my hair is soaked, my clothes are sticking to my body, my eyes are bloodshot, and my cheeks are stained with tears.

I get why Iwa-chan wouldn't want to date me, and why he hasn't realized I like him. I'm _pathetic_. One look at me and you can tell. **_Why would he ever want to date someone like me? Why would he ever care about my feelings towards him? It's not like they matter. It's not like I matter._**

I peel the soaked clothes of my skin, and change into the dry clothes. They were warm and baggy on me, but it's not like I really mind that. It was nice. You couldn't see my deteriorating figure. Which somehow has went unnoticed by all my teammates and Iwa-chan. I guess I'm not important to them.

Once I finished changing I grabbed my wet clothes, and walked out the door. "Um...what do I do with these?" I held up the wet clothes. The olive-brown haired male pointed over to a hamper, so I nodded and put the clothes in there.

"I'll wash them for you later, and then return them to you." I nod at his suggestion. It wasn't like we would be talking then. He'd just return my clothes and then leave. Hopefully that was the case. "Care to tell me what's bothering you, Oikawa? I know we are 'enemies' and everything, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Something seems to be wrong, so please tell me about it."

I raised a brow. _Did he actually care? How can I trust him? What if he uses this as blackmail or something?_ Many doubts and questions filled my head. That was until I looked into his eyes. I might be imagining things, but I saw a hint of worry in them.

"I guess I can tell you. Just don't tell anyone else about this. Please." I looked at Ushijima with pleading eyes. Which he replied to with a nod. I can't believe I'm actually about to tell my worst enemy about my shitty heartbreak, but it's not like I have anyone else to tell who cares about me.

"You see, I like this..guy and this guy so happens to be someone close to me. I've liked him for years now, and when I say that I mean it. I realized my feelings for him about five years ago, but I never had the courage to tell him my feelings." I paused to take a deep breath.

"And not long ago he told me something...that he had a crush on this girl. So what did I do? I did the thing any best friend would do. I encouraged him to confess, suggested where they should go on a date, and now they've been dating for almost a month now. I just...I can't do it anymore. I can't act happy anymore. I feel so broken.." I could feel the tears that ran down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. I'm pathetic. So pathetic. I can't believe this.

Before I knew it I was pulled in by strong arms. I immediately hugged him back. My grip as tight as ever. "I don't really know what to say, Oikawa. I'm not good at cheering others up, but I'll try my best to help you. You deserve someone so much better than the man who broke your heart. You are amazing. If he can't see that, then he's an absolute idiot." 

I look into his calm eyes with my teary ones. " _Why..?_ Why are you helping me anyway? Why do you care about me? I don't get it. Why do you try so hard to be on my good side?" I then felt something warm and calloused on my cheek. I quickly realized it was his hand.

He then began to wipe away my tears. "Why you ask? Well, the answer is simple. _I like you, Oikawa._ I have for awhile. I don't care if you hate me or whatever. It won't change my feelings for you, and I will never stop trying to get on your good side." I looked at him in shock. I could see a small smile on his face.

He was smiling. The Ushijima. He likes me in a more than friends way. This, this can't be right. Why do I feel... _happy_? Why is my heart pounding in my chest? Is it the shock? Is it something else? I don't know. I just know I want to see that smile more. It suits him. He looks good when he's smiling.

I couldn't help but press my body against his, and before I knew it I was kissing him as well. I felt warm. I was being held in someone's arms. I feel loved. I feel happy. I like this. I'm glad this happened. I'm glad I have Ushijima in my life.


End file.
